


Saving Grace

by sanumarox123



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Fanfiction, Shipping, Spoilers up to 1x05, Unresolved Sexual Tension, mary and bash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanumarox123/pseuds/sanumarox123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had always been there to save her, throughout the time she had arrived at the castle for the first time in so many years up to now. {1x01-1x05, Mary/Bash. Mostly from the episodes, some events from my imagination}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Grace

**Chapter One**

> _“Love is made up of three unconditional properties in equal measure:_

_1\. Acceptance_

_2\. Understanding_

_3\. Appreciation_

_Remove any one of the three and the triangle falls apart._

_Which, by the way, is something highly inadvisable. Think about it — do you really want to live in a world of only two dimensions?_

_So, for the love of a triangle, please keep love whole.”_

_― Vera Nazarian, The Perpetual Calendar of Inspiration_

****

**_I do not own Reign, nor do I own any of its characters. I only own what comes out of my head that forms into words, and the scenes I came up with to fill in the empty holes in this story._ **

**xxx**

            Yet again, Bash had saved her. The first time was when she was running after Stirling and nearly ran into the woods, Bash came riding in, like her ‘knight in shining armor”.

            Even though she called him cheeky after he remarked about how she might go home to the convent for “misbehaving”, as he put it, there was something endearing about the illegitimate son. Endearing, and slightly fascinating.

            His blue eyes were simply stunning for someone with such dark, and now shaggy, hair. They mesmorized her, catching her eye and forcing what was supposed to be just a mere glance to turn into a long stare. Francis noticed, as Bash told her later, and looked at the two of them during the wedding feast when she first arrived at the castle. 

He was always looking out for her, making sure she was feeling at home, like that time he brought back Stirling from the woods for her. “You’re not alone here,” he had said. Then, when she responded with, “I have my friends here”, he answered, seriously, “That’s not what I am talking about.” 

           

That was when she realized that Bash would be a friend like no other she had ever had.

            Oh, the anger she felt when Queen Catherine reminded Francis’ brother and Bash’s half brother Charles that ‘Bash isn’t actually your brother’, she wanted to hurt the queen. But she held it in, for the sake of her country and for the sake of the treaty between France and Scotland.

            When the little Charles met his bride-to-be, she couldn’t help but imagine that she was the little girl, and not Francis, but Bash was the boy she was meeting.

            Mary knew that, because Bash was the king’s illegitimate son, he had slightly more freedom than Francis, and he liked to use that to his expense. He took her on horse rides before Tomas came, just the two of them with Stirling running after them, barking freely. She never felt happier than at that time, with the dark haired brother, just being almost like kids again.  

            Then Bash was nearly killed when he went off to warn the six companies of men. Bravely, he rode off on his horse, more to ensure her safety and happiness than for any other reason. He came back hurt, and Mary was the first one, along with Francis, who ran with Nostradamus to the sick room. After they were shown out, she snuck back into the room and clenched Bash’s hand tightly in her own. Staying there until the early morning, she quickly placed a kiss on his sweaty forehead and ran to her own room, pretending to have been sleeping for a long time.

            After that, she could never go back to face him. Even with Tomas there, she wanted to, but something inside her couldn’t bear to see her Bash, yes, _her_ Bash, to be lying on a bed, unable to move or do anything but moan in pain. He was always so energetic and ready for anything, and it hurt and nearly killed a part of her as if she was experiencing the pain herself. 

            Bash’s face when Tomas danced with her made her feel light and fluttery, while Francis’ face was one that scared her slightly, and she didn’t know what to think, so she let the dance go on, trying to ignore the two brothers fighting for her attention.

            When he and Francis went after Tomas, fighting Tomas to get justice for the so-called ‘English spy’, she admired the way he stood by what he believed in no matter what, no matter the consequences. The three of them marched into the ballroom, and from the corner of her eye, she noticed Bash wink at her, and in teasing, she winked back. 

            At the time when Francis ‘declared him hers’, before all the Olivia chaos happened, she responded with “And I’m yours, truly”, not “only”. She knew that her heart was torn into two separate ways, and she could never be truly one of theirs.

            As her friends at the harvest festival surrounded her, and Bash came walking up to her, she felt a moment of happiness and excitement before she answered. When he responded that he flirted with ‘absolutely everyone’, she felt a momentary flutter of jealousy and answered that she only needed her brother and no one threatening her life to make her happy.

            That was not true, at all. It was the exact opposite of the truth, for she needed Bash like no one else, but she couldn’t tell him that.

            The fact that Lola thought that Bash actually had feelings for her gave her joy like no other, but Mary hid it with brushing off her friend’s warning.

            Later that day, in a fit of anger and depression, and slight tipsiness, Mary ran to Bash, knowing that she would find him in the meadow, drinking that canteen as usual. She settled down next to him and took the jug from his hand, holding it a second too long before looking away from his hypnotizing stare.

            She ended up spilling all her troubles to him, every single one that she hadn’t already told him in the past months she had been there. By the time the two of them had reached the topic of Francis and Olivia, they had turned fully to face each other and she was nearing the bottom of the container.

            As he stared at her, his gaze never leaving hers for a second, she didn’t feel uncomfortable like when Francis did it, or Tomas had. She felt peace, and love, and a sense of security that only came out when she was in the company of Bash. As he uttered the sweetest words she had ever heard since her arrival to the castle, “Francis has you. Why would he ever look elsewhere?” her eyes drifted down to his lips, and the need to kiss him overwhelmed her. So she did. The feel of his full lips on hers, using the exact right amount of pressure and sending feelings of delight down her spine, made her brain stop for a moment. Then Mary came back to reality and broke away, apologizing, but not exactly meaning it. 

            And then he kissed her, and the world was near perfection. She kissed back with as much emotion as she could, first his hand coming up to cup her face and then her hands resting on his arms before she pushed him away.

            Pushing him away was nearly the hardest thing she had ever done in her short life.

            Not knowing what she was feeling and experiencing was right or not, and being unable to comprehend anything when Bash was looking at her the way he was, she ran away, using the excuse of the launching of the ships to leave.

 ---

             When she apologized to Francis, she knew that she was apologizing for everything _but_ her kiss with his half-brother. 

            She would never apologize for that.

            Mary knew it was wrong to feel the way she did. To feel a longing to call Bash hers, when she had the future King of France as her own fiancé. But her heart had always been the more powerful one, not her mind.

            Yes, the two of them would always have obstacles in front of them. Francis, being one, but the other being the fact that Bash could be sent away from court, no matter if he was the favorite son or not. 

            There were prices to pay, and things to live for, but what the two of them shared was something that was special, and Mary and Sebastian were going to try to hold on to it for as long as possible. They were always going to save each other, even if they did it without noticing they were.

 

**xxx**

_I hope you enjoyed it!_

_-Bogi_


End file.
